


Soulmate of A King

by MikaielaFranqui



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaielaFranqui/pseuds/MikaielaFranqui
Summary: This is a series of seriously fucked up mishaps that are NOT strictly canon, but follow most of the plot lines.Contains boy x boy.





	Soulmate of A King

**Author's Note:**

> NON CANON
> 
> Thanos never attacks Thor's ship full of Asgardians, so now what?

Just before they landed the spaceship on Earth, Brunhilde revealed a smaller, more compact spaceship loaded onto the _Statesman_.

"I think they should be forewarned," she smirked at the God of Thunder, "that you will be bringing a planet with you."

"I think she's right," Bruce quipped, turning to his co-Avenger. "Fury might not exactly be pleased with this kind of an ... ah, unexpected event."

"Very well, then," Thor said, looking over Brunhilde once again. "You have my thanks, Lady Brunhilde."

Thor sighed as he directed the _Gosling_ toward the Avengers' Headquarters, a fancy steel-and-chrome-and-glass building, with ceilings so spacious that even Thor's six and half feet seemed to find it high and an overall pristine look. However, the Avengers and the Headquarters still seemed to be a far off thing from his mind - no, what was occupying him now was what exactly he was feeling towards the former Valkyrie. At first, he felt exactly as he had felt with Jane Foster, as though this woman was the one that would drive away all others from his life, as though she were the one for him. But his mistake with Jane had taught him to tread carefully, and soon enough, the feelings faded. She was a good ally, and a much better friend, but that was all there was to their relationship. Thor groaned softly. Now he realized that Odin had responded to Jane so harshly because he had known that she was not his soulmate. And he was pretty sure that, brilliant as she was, Brunhilde wasn't the one for him either. Bruce looked at him, concerned, but said nothing as the compound upstate New York loomed into view, and Thor dragged his focus back into landing the spaceship safely without crashing the entire building.

"Thor! Bruce!" It was an ungodly hour between morning and night, but it seemed as though their captain was awake anyway. 

"Captain," Thor greeted, as the patriot shook his hand as was his fashion, before turning to shake Bruce's hand as well.

"Where have you been? Both of you," he added as an afterthought, taking in Thor's eye-patch, which was, apparently, a new asset.

"On another planet," Bruce muttered, looking green - not a Hulk-green, but rather a sickly green.

"I have been freeing Asgard from the lunacy of my brother and then the massacring impulses of my sister," Thor said quietly. "This is a matter I require all of your assistance with. We must meet with Director Fury at the earliest opportunity."

"I'll let him know," Steve nodded affirmation, still searching Thor's distant expression. "Come on in, be seated, make yourselves at home."

"Uh- where's everyone else?" Bruce asked, trying to distract the captain from the Asgardian's unfocused mind.

"Sleeping, but they're all here," Steve replied, his eyes softening as they turned curiously to Bruce. "Natasha's been very worried about you."

Bruce nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. Silently, the three men headed up to the kitchen.

"I think you two could do with a change of clothes," Steve said, as he turned on the water heater. "Or a shower, if that's what you'd prefer."

They both looked down, suddenly slightly abashed at the captain's observation, and promptly excused themselves for a wash.

"Come back down, I'll have something ready," Steve shouted after them, quietly so that the others wouldn't wake up. Like Tony's fancy soundproof walls didn't make sure of that anyway.

He shook his head, clearing it of Tony's whimsical notions, before busying himself with making banana and blueberry pancakes. Then, realizing that the teammates he was cooking for weren't exactly normal human beings and had almost identical ravenous appetites, he set about making chicken and beef sandwiches, as well as preparing two pots of coffee and getting out a concoction that Tony swore was the equivalent of Asgardian liquor. Thor might need something stronger than just coffee, after all.

Fifteen minutes later, both the King of Asgard and the doctor came downstairs in a companionable silence. Steve didn't say anything, but simply took his place across from them, the table already set before they had come down.

Thor looked up at the unmistakable, delicious aroma of food, having been unaware that the captain could cook. And if the smell was anything to go by, he was good one, too. 

"I was unaware that you cooked," he said, looking over the man with a newfound interest, and Steve shrugged.

"It gets boring, having nothing to do," he said. "And there's only so many punching bags you can knock the life out of in a set amount of time."

Thor hummed - whether in agreement or thought, Bruce could not tell - but he seemed to have perked up since the journey to Earth. 

"Care to fill me in on how you lost an eye?" Steve asked bluntly, but there was humor in his voice, and it went unsaid that if Thor didn't want to explain, he would respect that decision as well.

"At the hands of my sister," Thor replied, distracted by the movement of the captain's lips. Had they always been quite that luscious?

"Your _sister_?" Steve parroted, two blond, barely visible eyebrows arching in both surprise and question as they shot up. Thor's eye couldn't help but follow the fluid gesture.

"Er - yes, my sister. Her name was Hela," Thor said, involuntarily flicking his tongue out to lick his lower lip as the captain's emerald eyes settled in a resigned gaze leveled nowhere in particular, his blond eyebrows dipped only ever so slightly towards each other, before clearing his throat and continuing. "She was born a couple of thousand or so years before me, and she was the Goddess of Death. When she threatened to become a harbinger of massacre, my father locked her away, but after he passed, she was freed. And she came back to try and continue her macabre schemes on Asgard; however, together with Heimdall, Bruce, Loki and a new friend, we were able to cause her demise. However, in the battle, she did manage to tear off my eye."

"That is unfortunate," Steve said sympathetically, as he once again looked over his teammate's face, his own eyes assessing.

Bruce, and even Steve himself, seemed somewhat shocked that the comment hadn't been followed up by a dismissive quipping remark or and arrogant shrug, as would have been typical of the Asgardian King, but Thor didn't notice their reactions. He had forced his gaze back to his food, but it was mainly to prevent them from noticing his minuscule observations of the Captain's movements, though his eyes seemed to be in an energetic mood - they flew when Steve cocked his head to a side, a sign that his interest had been piqued by what Bruce was saying, not that it mattered to Thor; they flew when Steve casually caught a crumb of bread by his lips with his tongue; they flew when Steve's long fingers rose from his lap to clasp around his plate, and then they flew again, when Steve turned and took his plate to the sink, giving Thor a front-row view of his behind.

"Thor!" It was only on the fifth time, with Bruce and Steve's combined voices, that Thor snapped back to reality.

"W-What?" he asked, looking between both of them. Apparently, he had missed something.

"Are you still hungry?" Steve asked, and Thor noticed, for the first time, a faint pink tinge around the captain's high cheekbones.

"Oh, no, I am - er - quite done, actually," he said, looking down at his own plate, which he had finished long before Steve had been done.

"Okay, well ... " There was a pregnant pause following Steve's uncertain tone of voice. "Can I leave you to clear up, then?"

"Of course." And even when the captain was no longer in the doorway, Thor himself looking at the spot he had been leaning against, an odd, warm, light sensation filling inside him, one that didn't bring the sense of apprehension, guilt or grief with it, and he found his heart welcoming it of its own accord, not that he really minded.

Even as he acknowledged the sensation as welcome, he realized, as a magic as ancient as the Nine Realms itself surged through his blood, hot as fire and cold as ice simultaneously, that this was what it meant to find his soulmate. 


End file.
